Half Breed
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru find out that they have a sister. How will they react when they find out? Naroku is dead! STORY COMPLETE (mentions a few charactors in Gargoyles)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha. I own Original Characters.  
  
Authors Note: Inuyasha and co. will come in the second chapter. This story also has Characters from the Cartoon Gargoyles, but you don't need to know everything about that cartoon in order to understand this story. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and I just started watching it last week. Errors will be fixed once I find out what they are.  
  
Now for the story:  
  
"Lilly, your impudence is getting far so annoying and I can't believe that you will soon be taking mother's place on the throne," Ana said jealously to her sister as they were getting ready for a celebration ball.  
"It wasn't my choice, Ana, and my impudence is because of ignorance, I am new at the magic thing," Lilly replied while brushing her long dark brown hair.  
"Even so, I should be Queen, I'm more experienced and I'm not a stupid little half breed!"  
"I'd gladly not be Queen, Ana and you know that!"  
"You shouldn't be either, though you were first born, your mom ain't royalty, she's dead and she's human!"  
"What's wrong with Human?" asked Lilly.  
"I Hate All Humans Including Half Breeds! And You Will Die!" she said. Lilly always ignored her threats, she was more of a talker than a doer.  
Knock! Knock!  
"Come in," Lilly said as she nonchalantly ran to her bedroom door and opened it.  
"Ah Lilly, I've come to wish you good luck, your speech is ready I assume," that was Char, her grandfather.  
"Yes, yes, it is hear," Lilly said and it appeared in her hands.  
"Then we best be off, you don't want to be late," he said. Lilly snapped her fingers and her ball gown appeared on her. It was a blue Cinderella type dress. "Now let us go," her grand father said and they walked through the hallway of the medieval looking castle.  
As she walked she walked with her grand father, she became nervous. Bit's of her speech was running through her head. Then she sat at the table beside the fey king, lord of the land, her father.  
"May I have your attention please, to start our ball, we would like all of you to know why exactly we are celebrating with a speech by Lilly," he said. Lilly just thought of something and froze everyone except the king.  
"Father, could you tell me about mother, you promised you would before the ball,"  
"Okay this is hard to explain, I am your half uncle. Your father was a dog demon and your mother was human. They had two kids, you and a boy. You were a secret so you wouldn't be in danger from your half brother, they sent you to live with a human family, your mother's sister, but then, we found you and decided you needed to learn about your magical side, you were given fey powers and had an illusion spell which made you look and have powers of a fey,"  
"All demons have physical traits, I'd like mine to show," said Lilly.  
"After the ball, you will have your physical traits and, few gifts, by the way, go along with that speech you originally wrote,"  
"Why am I to be Queen, when Ana is your daughter?" Lilly asked.  
"Ana is planning to take over Avalon and use them as servants, we saw that in her destiny, she is evil, she is not fit for a queen," said the King.  
Everything unfroze.  
"Speak, Lilly!"  
"To start, I'm not really good at speeches, okay here goes," she continued her speech which basically said, thirteen years ago, she was kidnapped and taken off this Island and lived with the humans forgetting her roots. Then a year before she was confirmed dead, she was found in a state called New Jersey in America. Now that she is back home she will soon be Queen of this land and of the feys, Lilly.  
  
While Lilly was speaking, Ana had an evil plan to become Queen. She deserved it more than Lilly, she did all the training and then Lilly just appeared and took over. She planed to make Lilly banished from this Island forever. That way Ana would be queen. That way.  
  
After Lilly's speech, her father, the king gave her a backpack.  
"Don't open it just yet, open it later, after the ball"  
Lilly walked around the crowd while music played. Everyone was dancing and Lilly decided to see about changing the music. She went to the conductor of the music.  
"Ah excuse me sir, I was wondering if we could change the music a bit," Lilly said.  
"Why of course your majesty, what were you thinking of?" he asked.  
Lilly waved her hand and a stereo (running on battery appeared. She pushed the CD button and cranked the volume up to it's highest.  
"It's Getting Hot In Herre so take off all your clothes, I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off!" people stopped and listened in surprise.  
Lilly was dancing to the music as if at a school dance back in New Jersey.  
Lilly realized that this wasn't going good so she decided to change it to the next song. It started out with some old classic song and then turned into rap. (Nas, I can)  
"I know I can, be what I want to be, if I work hard at it, I'll be where I want to be," there was an improvement in the people's attitude and they started slow dancing and Lilly started to laugh.  
Then a boy walks up to her. "Hey Lilly! I'm Allen" he said loud and excitedly.  
"Hi Allen!" she said shaking his hand, speaking just as loud and excited.  
"The same thing happened to me," he said.  
"What?" Lilly asked.  
"You know from the speech," He said. Then he started dancing. The next song came on, it was Ignition. Lilly joined in.  
"It's the remix to ignition, hot and fresh out the kitchen, mama rolling that body got every man in his wishing, sipping on coke and rum, I'm like so what I'm."  
"Where you from?" Lilly asked while dancing with him.  
"From many places, Manhattan, Japan, New Jersey too, but Asia and Texas mostly," he said.  
"Asia? Japan?" Lilly said.  
"Yep," he said.  
  
The King and Queen, were watching Lilly and Allen.  
"I believe that we have found our King of this Island along with our Queen," the king said.  
"Yes, yes, I agree," the Queen said, "But I don't think they'll be ready this soon, they have no training and Ana is quite more experienced and responsible,"  
"But you too foresaw the evil of Ana,"  
  
"So, after the ball, where will you be?" Lilly asked while slow dancing with Allen to that Kelly Clarkson song a moment like this.  
"Back in Manhattan, visiting my 'human family' if you know what I mean, then I'll be off to Japan" he said.  
"I want to go back to New Jersey and visit my 'human family' too, but they forbid it, they say it will change people's destinies," Lilly said. Allen just stared at Lilly for a few seconds.  
"What," Lilly said noticing him staring.  
"I know that girl feys are supposed to be beautiful in all forms, but you are exceptionally beautiful," he said.  
"Thanks," Lilly said.  
"I.do you want to get together sometime?" Allen asked.  
"Of course-" Lilly said but was interrupted. The doors of the ball room burst open. Everyone froze in place, all except for Lilly. Lilly waved her hand behind her back and unfroze Allen.  
"I'm sorry princess, but if I don't do this, I will be killed," His long orange red hair flown behind him. He was definitely a demon, thought Lilly, she could sense it.  
"Do what," Lilly said and backed up.  
"I am a trickster, I'm supposed to kill your father and make it look like you did and then you would be banished from this island and Ana would be Queen," he said.  
"Did Ana plan this?" Lilly asked. The Demon hesitated to respond, "Did Ana plan this?"  
"Yes, but-" Ana appeared behind the Demon, grabbed his hand, everyone was back to normal and Ana linked powers with the demon and shot her father with a flame ball. Everyone looked to Lilly. The Demon and Ana were invisible.  
"This is hard to believe that you would do such a thing Lilly. I knew you weren't ready to take my place but I would never think that you would kill your father just to become Queen faster," Allen looked at Lilly. "For this, I must banish you from this Island for Eternity; come with me, Allen you too."  
Lilly and Allen followed the Queen to her bedroom chamber.  
"Now Lilly, when you unfroze Allen, he unfroze me and I saw that you didn't kill your father, but they're aren't enough witnesses so I must banish you," Lilly had her head down.  
"What about Ana?" Allen asked.  
"We will postpone the Coronation as long as possible,"  
"Where will I go?" Lilly asked, not looking at either her mother or Allen, about to cry.  
"Actually, your banishment will have a few fun and positive sides, you have a destiny out in the human world," she waved her hand and her backpack appeared, "This has everything you need in the human world, good bye again daughter Lilly, your first stop will be Feudal Japan! You will help find the Shikon Jewel Shards!" she disappears and suddenly appears in a forest tied high to a tree by things that look like floating eels. More come and wrap around her. She realises that she is dressed in a red and white dress that is big. Her backpack falls to the ground  
  
Ana barged into the Bedroom Chamber, "I know you two know, that means you must die! And by the way, I changed up her destination a bit," purple smoke shot from Ana to the Queen, Allen disappeared. The purple smoke dissolved the Queens skin and organs and all was left was her bones and clothes.  
  
The eels wrapped around her tightly. Her head now was the only thing seen. She felt a bit weak now. She fainted.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wait, look over there!" Kagome said pointing to a girl tied to a tree by demons. 


	2. Meeting Inuyasha and Co

Inuyasha jumped up to her and sliced through the demons carefully trying not to cut her. As he sliced through them, they disappeared.  
"What are you waiting for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
"I can't get her down, she's stuck!" Inuyasha replied.  
"What were those demons wrapped around her?" she asked, "Are they those soul stealing demons again?"  
"No, they're power stealing demons, they're attracted to people with rare, unique or very high powers," said Miroku.  
"She don't smell like demon," Inuyasha said, "or priestess,"  
"That is because she is neither demon nor priestess," Allen's voice said, then he appeared beside Lilly.  
He appeared beside Lilly and said, "revert," then he disappeared.  
Lilly awakened, stood up and backed away from them.  
"Is this Feudal Japan?" Lilly asked.  
"Yes, it is, but why would you ask such a question?" Miroku answered.  
  
"I was sent here to help find the uh.uh.something shard,"  
Ana appeared behind Lilly.  
"You mean this?" asked Ana holding a piece of the Shikon Shard. "The Shikon shard? Well I have a secret for you, you half breed human wench, without this, I am powerless and weak and in pain, but you know what, I won't need it when I take your powers and kill you!" Ana pulled out a sword and advanced towards her.  
"Why not just take the damn thing, I'll go back and live with my human family and you'll have my powers, and as for this destiny of the Shikon Jewel thing, screw it, we can just forget about it!" Lilly said while running.  
Inuyasha started to fight Ana, but Ana had a defense shield that repelled him  
"What are you!" Inuyasha said.  
"A mere demon like you can not vanquish me, the new fey queen!"  
"Lilly!" Lilly stopped and looked by the trees. It was Allen's voice but she couldn't see him. " I can't believe that you would give up that easily, take your backpack and vanquish your sister!" he said. "Open it,"  
A backpack appeared by her feet. "Where are you, Allen?"  
"By laws of Destiny you can't see me for a while, bye!" A poof sound was made and he was gone.  
Lilly opened the backpack and saw an iron sword handle. Lilly knew a fey couldn't touch Iron, so she had an idea.  
"Idiyasha! Use this sword!" Lilly said as she ran back.  
Lilly waved her hands in front of her and Ana froze in place.  
"It's Inu-yasha and what's better about your sword than mine? As a matter of fact, where is it?" he said.  
"Pull it out of here," Lilly said. Inuyasha pulled a sword out of her backpack and Ana unfroze. Inuyasha gave her one jab in the chest.  
"In Chains of Iron bind this fey, until these people get their way!" Lily said.  
"Kagome get the shard!" Inuyasha said.  
Ana disappeared.  
"Okay, it's time for some answers!" exclaimed Inuyasha, handing Lilly back her sword. Lilly backed away from the sword. "What's your problem anyway, I'm giving you back your sword.  
"Uh, you can keep it," Lilly said a bit nervous and snapped her fingers. A sword holder appeared at his waist.  
"What are you, anyway?" Inuyasha asked putting his new sword away.  
"Have some manners, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"I am quite confusing," said Lilly.  
"Quit playing games and answer me,"  
Lilly sensed something was wrong, someone was coming.  
"Hey half breed! Or should I say breeds!" Sesshoumaru jumped down from a tree.  
"What is he talking about," Kagome thought outloud.  
"Beets me," Inuyasha said.  
"Let me guess, Ana sent you again?" Lilly said. Inuyasha took out his sword. A sword identical to his appeared in her hand.  
"This is my battle, Idiyasha! I've had enough with this have and half crap!"  
"Listen half breed-" he stopped short. Lilly cut off one of his arms.  
"Just like your brother, I guess I'll kill you first,"  
She froze him in place.  
"You know him?" asked Inuyasha. Lilly's hair started turning white. Her fingernails turned into claws. Her eyes turned red and then back to normal. Then dog ears appeared on her. She looked identical to Inuyasha.  
"What the Hell?" both Inuyasha and Lilly said at once.  
A sword appeared on her waste. She put the other sword on the other side.  
"Send Sesshoumaru to Avalon as a prisoner of Oberon," nothing happened. "My fey powers are leaving, I'm no longer a fey!" said Lilly.  
Sesshomaru unfroze.  
"That's it, it's my turn," said Inuyasha.  
While Inuyasha was fighting Sesshomaru, Lilly's eys turned fully demon like red then back to normal.  
"You look.like Inuyasha!" said Sango.  
"Ah, I'm seeing double," said Shippou  
"I don't understand why I would have cat ears if I'm a half dog demon,"  
"They're not cat ears, they're dog ears," Inuyasha exclaimed.  
"Did I ever tell you, Inuyasha that you look far better as a girl," Miroku said as he put his arm around her.  
"You have a Tenseiga and a Tetsusaiga, but how?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Look at your hands! You have a crescent moon on them, just like Sesshomaru," said Kagome. Lilly froze Sesshomaru again.  
"Who-what are you?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Quite complicated and confusing," said Lilly.  
"I mean it, no games!"  
"Long story, but here goes, my dad was a dog demon, my mom was human, I was kept a secret because my half brother would be a danger because he hates humans. I was raised as a fey, got artificial fey powers and then sister or should I say cousin framed me because she wanted to be Queen instead of me, and killed my father or should I say uncle and I was banished and sent to the human world," said Lilly.  
"What?" asked Shippou.  
"It don't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out," said Kagome.  
"Oh, I get it," said Sango.  
"You are Inuyasha's twin?" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Hell," he said. He grabbed Lilly by the arm and flew off.  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.  
"Leave him and let him go," said Sango.  
"Hey Inuyasha, I'm back, nice dress," Meoga said as he jumped onto Lilly's shoulder.  
"AAAAHHH! Get him off! Get him off!" Lilly fell off the tree.  
Inuyasha laughed.  
Lilly hit it a few times trying to get it off her sholders and fell off the tree.  
"Inuyasha?" Meoga said.  
"Oh SHIT!" Lilly yelled.  
"What now?" Inuyasha said.  
"I'm not a fey anymore," she said.  
"When did you figure that out?" he said, sarcastically.  
"I needed them when I was raised as human, but when I was a fey, I didn't, I need my glasses!" she said.  
"What?" he said.  
"I can barely see without them,"  
Lilly's backpack appeared by her foot. She opened it and saw her glasses, but in two pieces.  
"Oh Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" she said.  
Kagome, Sango and Miroku walked by.  
"Hey, anyone know where the closest Glasses repair shop is?" 


	3. Sesshomaru

"What are glasses?" asked Miroku.  
"They're used for seeing if your eyes are weak," Kagome said.  
"Do any of you have some tape at least?"  
"Let me see this," Inuyasha said and took it.  
The backpack opened and tape flew out. She put them on the edges and put them on.  
"You look like a dork in that," Inuyasha said.  
"Uh oh, we forgot about Sesshomaru, he should be awake now,"  
"Hey half breed!" Ana appeared.  
"That word is getting old, bitch!" Lilly yelled.  
"I took your fey powers away, hows it like being a stupid human again?"  
"Forgot one thing!" Lilly said.  
'I don't know what the hell I'm doing but I hope this works!' Lilly thinks and pulls out one of the swords.  
She rams it into Ana's chest and nothing happens. She puts it back and takes out the other sword and rams it to her chest, but Ana moves and she misses.  
"You're a stupid clumsy ass, it's like this!" Inuyasha says and pulls out the sword and starts to fight her.  
"Woah, that's cool!" Lilly says when Ana screams and disappears.  
"You need some training, you know nothing" said Inuyasha.  
Lilly's backpack opened and and a ball with sparkeling, glowing smoke and lightening looking stuff moving around floated to her hand.  
"What that?" Kagome asked.  
"An energy ball," it popped in her hand and a message was said in her head. (mind talk)  
"Lilly, your real name is Chandani, your powers are the same as your brothers and at some points, they are linked, use your instincts and you will be able to control them, whatever you need, just ask your backpack, it will appear, just pull it out, the evil you think is not an evil, join together and help find the Shikon Jewels,"  
"Look! It's Naroku's insects!" shippou exclaimed. The talking stopped.  
"Lilly, are you there?" Kagome said. Lilly was standing there blank. When the talking in her head stopped she saw them.  
"Inuyasha, it is getting late, we better get some rest," Kagome said.  
"When you find a place, tell me then," said Inuyasha.  
"Two tents," Lilly, newly christened, Chandani said and two tents popped out the backpack, set beside each other.  
"That works." Said Sango.  
Sango, Kagome and Chandani went into one tent, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou in the other.  
  
Everyone was sleeping Chandani was still awake. A book popped out of the backpack and landed on her lap. She opened it. It explained a lot about Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Then Chandani realized that she should bring her backpack inside. She got up and went out of the tent. She realized that her backpack was gone.  
"Shit!" she whispered.  
She looked around for it and then saw it behind a bush.  
She walked towards it and saw Sesshomaru. He looked strait at her. 


	4. Naroku is coming

"Come with me, half human bitch, or they will die," he pointed at the tents. Chandani picked up her backpack and followed him.  
"Ewe you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Chandani said looking at Jaken. "Talk first then Kill," Sesshomaru said to Jaken. Then he looked to Chandani. He moved his hand to her face. Chandani closed her eyes. He took her glasses and bent it around. The tape snapped. "What is this thing?" he asked. "My.my glasses, I can't see without them," said Chandani. "What the hell, that's what you get from being half human, you get their weaknesses," he said. "What's this, how do you have both the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga?" he asked. He pulled it out trying to take it from her but it sparked and shocked him. "I will take them later," he said. "Come with me, we are going to have some fun with Naroku, he said.  
  
"I'm just curios, why do you want both me and Inuyasha dead?" Chandani asked. While Sesshomaru answered, a voice talked in her head (mind talk). "Your fey powers are partially back, use them well,"  
"You two are a shame to the family, stupid hanyou. Half breed. You got it? Why ask a question when you don't listen to the answer stupid wench,"  
"I'm sorry, it's just sometimes voices talk to me in my head," she said, seriously.  
"You stupid humans disgust me with your ignorant ways,"  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think that you, demon, can do this," Chandani said as she jumped into the air and thrust her hands forward. A big spark and loud boom, he was thrown to the ground .  
"Stupid powers aren't strong enough," Chandani thought.  
"It's time that we were going we better be far before they notice," he said, ignoring what she just did.  
"And where are we off to?" Chandani asked.  
"We will pretend that you are Inuyasha and we are working together, then, you will get the Shikon Shards that he has in possession ,"  
"And?" said Chandani.  
"Hey Lilly, thought I was dead eh Half Breed," Ana appeared and jumped from a branch. She had a sword in front of her. Chandani backed up a bit and took out her sword.  
"Uh Lilly, guess what, I am no longer vulnerable to Iron, I sucked stole the power of Titania and Oberon and The Weird Sisters. They are my servants and prisoners at the castle."  
"Power stealing is a crime, you shall pay for it with your life," Chandani said. Her sword got bigger and she slashed Ana. Ana was in two pieces but still alive. She slashed Chandani, she felt it hit her hard but it didn't go through her.  
"I don't have time to be entertained, stop this nonsense now," Sesshomaru said.  
"Screw You, you demonic asshole!" Ana yelled.  
"Language, language bitch," said Chandani stalling, she was thinking of how Inuyasha used his claws last time to battle Ana. Then she remembered, "flying blade blood claw!" she said and she died and disintegrated.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, who this?" Rin came out of the bushes.  
"My filthy half sister wench," he said.  
Lilly had another premonition, she saw the future.  
"What are you doing now, half breed," he said.  
"A big white baboon will attack you in the day time," she said, "Oh hell, why warn the enemy that they're in trouble,"  
"Naroku, he's coming, we better get moving," 


	5. Sesshomaru at the Castle

They walked through the woods and then stopped at the river.  
"Rin, get us some water please," he said then he looked to Chandani who was staring at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just wondering what that moon on your forehead means," she showed him.  
"It is a special power that makes me able to control the moon and stars," he said. 'half human ignorant bitch'  
"Why do you want to find the Shikon Shards?" Chandani asked.  
"That is none of your concern bitch!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
"You're sister's missing!"  
"She left her book, " Kagome said and she opened it.  
  
Dear Insultive Brother, Inuyasha  
  
I am with Sesshomaru. We are going to fight a white baboon and take his jewel shards. You turn human in the New Moon, there's a new moon tonight. I wonder if I will too.  
  
Your Sister  
  
Chandani  
  
They continued walking for a few more hours and then they saw a castle.  
"Wow! This is cool," said Chandani.  
"The sun is coming up, we don't have, it's time for you to start training for the battle," he said.  
"By you?" Chandani asked.  
"You have a problem with that?" he said.  
"No,"  
"Okay then good," he said. "Let's begin, we'll start by meditating," he said.  
They walked up the stairs and went to a door that had a picture on it. It was of a woman that had the same crescent moon and red marks on her face and a young boy with the crescent moon and red marks. 'That must be Sesshomaru.' Thought Chandani again.  
Sesshomaru sat by the window and closed his eyes. Chandani stood and watched.  
Jaken walked in.  
"Sesshomaru-sama," he said.  
"You dare interrupt me when I'm meditating?" he said.  
"Your brother is on his way," he said.  
"I'll be there soon," he said. Jaken rushes out of the room.  
"You, weren't meditating with me," he said.  
"I don't know how to meditate or anything," she said.  
"Sit here," he said. Chandani obeyed. "Close your eyes and concentrate on something and don't think about anything else,"  
"Okay," she said.  
"And Chandani, you said earlier that you have the moon on your hands?" he lifted her hand to see it. Then he lifted his hand and scratched it. He did it again, and again.  
"Hey! Stop, that's stinging!" She tried pulling her hand away and she looked at her hand. The skin was dissolving. "Ooh," she said out loud.  
"It's real," he said and he let go. The skin grew back quickily.  
Chandani looked up to Sesshomaru. "Tonight is the new moon, I wonder if you will turn human like Inuyasha,"  
"Why wouldn't I?" Chandani asked.  
"The crescent moon was inherited by my mother, that hanyou brother does not have this gift," he said. 'Oh hell, I have a whole brother out of Sesshomaru,' thought Chandani.  
"And What is wrong with me?" Sesshomaru asked. 


	6. Naroku Dead

"And What is wrong with me?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"You're tormenting and evil, creepy and malicious, and egotistic,"  
"Thanks for the adjectives, I see your fearing me less, but did I kill you? Did I torment you?"  
"You tried to when I first came here, then you threatened to kill those people in the tent and then you have some selfish plot and you're using me, and those scratches hurt," Chandani spoke quickly.  
"I just noticed, when Inuyasha is near, I smell human blood, I smell nothing of the sort around you,"  
"What I wonder is, why do you want me to fight with you against this baboon guy when Inuyasha is a better fighter?"  
"You have the same powers and you won't argue with me,"  
Inuyasha burst through the door, with his sword in his hand. Meoga bounced off Inuyasha's shirt and onto Chandani's.  
"Get it off!" she exclaimed.  
Inuyasha laughed.  
"There is something I need to tell you three!" he said.  
"Remember Inuyasha that Kagome pulled the sword out, and it was to protect your mother? It was to protect your mother from Sesshomaru's, your mother. When both your mothers fought, both you Inuyasha, and you Chandani were wounded greatly. Both of you were side by side, and lost a lot of blood. The blood mixed and when both of you healed, your bloods were running though each other's veins. This meant that you, Chandani had some of Inuyasha's powers along with the powers you inherited from your parents. And you Inuyasha; your powers grow stronger by the years and you will have the same powers as Chandani and Sesshomaru."  
"All right then!" Inuyasha interrupted.  
"Technically, that means that you, Chandani are both Sesshomaru's brother and Inuyasha's brother fully.  
"And how do you know this?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I was there at the time," he said.  
"People, your all forgetting something," Chandani just realized.  
"What," Inuyasha demanded.  
"The Big White Baboon Guy is going to attack.  
"Where's Kagome and the rest of them?" Chandani asked.  
"They're coming, I went ahead so I could-" Naroku came in.  
"I did not expect two Inuyashas and Sesshomaru to join together, which is the real Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha pulled out his sword. Chandani just looks. Sesshomaru scratches Naroku and Inuyasha slashes him with his sword. Kagome comes in and shoots an arrow from behind. Chandani floats up into the air and translucent smoke surrounds her and hits Naroku.  
'A shard!' Kagome sees one.  
Chandani hears Kagome through mind talk. She freezes Naroku in place.  
  
"Get it then," Chandani tells Kagome. Kagome picks one up, then another and another. She picks up about eight big shard pieces.  
Inuyasha hit's Naroku once more and he is nothing but ash and bones.  
The sun goes down and it becomes dark. Inuyasha turns into human. Chandani does the same way, but still has the two moons on her hands.  
"Inuyasha, you smell putrid," Sesshomaru says advancing towards him, going to take the sword.  
"The sword is just not yours, Jack Ass, or should I say Bitch, literally." Chandani said and she shot a fire ball at him. She got burnt and stood up again.  
"If you had this kind of power, why didn't you use to defend against me?" he asked.  
"Fear and Anger weakens powers," she said.  
Miroku finally comes in with Sango.  
Allen appears. 


	7. CelebrationSesshomaru's Contradiction

Allen appears. "Chandani, you did good, it's time for a celebration,"  
"Not here though, them bones are creepy," Chandani said. She waved her hands and everyone appeared in the dining room of the castle. Chandani got her boom box out of her backpack and put on the music. She starts dancing and everyone else is dancing except Sesshomaru.  
"Such vulgar lyrics of the future," he said.  
Chandani snaps her fingers and she is wearing an outfit similar to Sesshomaru's.  
"Hey, dance with me," Miroku says to Chandani. Chandani remembers what she read about Miroku and pulls of his beads thing. There is no black hole. He jumps around for joy! Allen dances with Sango. Inuyasha just watches everyone. Kagome grabs Inuyasha's arm and they dance.  
"Some people wait a lifetime."  
"I know I can, be what I wanna be, if I work hard at it."  
"Hot and fresh out the kitchen, mama rolling that body got every man in his wishing,"  
Chandani gets another premonition. She runs up to Sesshomaru.  
"A major contradiction of yours will change your ways forever," she said.  
  
THE END 


	8. The End

"I don't know if this was a dream or if this was a message," Sesshomaru said to Jaken, "Because all of this flashed into my head when I scratched Inuyasha.  
"Maybe it's a message telling you to change your relationship with Inuyasha," Jaken said.  
"I hate that half human scum, end of story," he replied and kicked Jaken out of the room.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's up?" said Kagome, noticing Inuyasha kept to himself a bit,  
'I had a strange dream about Sesshomaru,' he thought, "It's noting but if you really want to know, then fine, I had a weird dream, that I met my sister, and we killed Naroku," he said.  
"I don't think that was a dream," Miroku says as he takes off his beads from his hands. There was no black hole.  
"If it is true, where is your sister?"  
  
"Chandani, you must rule the neighbor Island of Avalon there is no other person that can," said Allen.  
"I have a better Idea, we are going to Avalon to meet with Oberon and Titania," said Chandani.  
  
"So you are giving up your land and servants so you can be with your family?" Titania asked.  
"As you wish, Chandani but you will not be able to change your mind," said Oberon.  
"But you are welcome to visit," Titania said.  
  
"Do they know that I was ever there?" Chandani asked Allen.  
"All is but a midsummer's night dream to them," he said.  
"Then I'll have to make my appearance properly,"  
  
THIS TIME I MEAN IT, THE END!!!  
  
I think the Ending Sucked a bit, but I needed to end it because I have another Idea for a story, I want to start it right away. 


End file.
